Third Times a Charm
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Just of fluffy one shot of the morning after. Hope you like it :


**A/N: I couldn't resist writing the morning after scene. I thought about writing the sex scene but I have yet to dabble into the smut. Although I'm pretty sure what they would be doing could hardly be called smut. I'm still not sure how to feel about that episode though. I'm happy that for once Glee finally took sex seriously but at the same time now the entire glee club is sexually active and I don't really think that's all that realistic. I loved how it was presented but I just don't truly believe that either couple was ready. Anyways my goal was always to make my writing fit the characters and the plot and the morning after seemed like a good place for boy snuggles so here it is. There are a few little references in here to another fic I wrote so if something seems a little AU it's from there. I hope you like it, let me know, I love hearing your thoughts.  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie**

They say that the third time is a charm. Usually he didn't really care what they had to say but right now his surroundings spoke mountains for the infamously, unobtainable, they. The first time had been after Rachel's party and he had awoken bitter, and embarrassed, and oddly enough, alone, despite this being the first. The second had been over the summer where he had awoken cold, and grimy, and groggy with a weird kink in his back and a sore neck after being convinced to sleep in a tree house. Yet the second time had been decidedly better than the first. The third time, this time, had been a perfect combination of both. He was nestled in a soft bed that conformed to every curve of his body, under a red and white plaid comforter that held the warmth that the two bodies it was hiding safely away from the cruelties of the outside world produced, head resting on a pillow that he could have sworn was a cloud except for that familiar scent of peppermint and sawdust that was so imbedded in the snowy white fabric that it almost seemed to emanate from it. The scent, that had at first seemed a trivial fact but had become a comforting hold for him over the past year, didn't stem from the pillow though, it stemmed from the boy whose soft, dark curls lay to rest upon it every night. That boy had once been the cause of the dejected feeling that had crawled, menacingly into his heart after Rachel's party, however, like they say, people change, and now that very boy was causing an overwhelming flooding of joy and pride and hope and elation and love and affection to his heart. Some of these emotions were ones that he had once feared were lost to the hate in which he had been engulfed but the boy who he had met exactly one year ago today had brought them surging back.

He had been right when he had pinned Blaine as a cuddle monster that summer. His boyfriend had snuggled himself tightly around his chest after he had crawled back into the inviting bed last night and had yet to let go. He was holding on tighter than he had the last time and Kurt wasn't sure if it was because Blaine was simply more at ease with him now or if it was a neediness in him that was making itself known after the experience they shared last night. Kurt didn't care either way, in fact he found himself grateful for the tight grip that the sleeping boy had around his naked torso. It made him feel safe and wanted and loved and after exposing himself, baring himself completely to Blaine, to anyone, for the first time last night, a little reassurance that he was still valued by the person he valued most in the world was nice to have. Kurt had somewhat treasured his innocence, intimacy seemed to be the only innocence he had left, it had been one of the few things that the ignorant jocks couldn't take from him. He had used it to hide the fact that he really did have those primal urges from the people who refused to believe that his love for Blaine was so much more than a pathetic, desperate, disgusting, desire, born from within his pants. He had used it to try and prove them wrong. He wouldn't have released his hold on it for just anyone and knowing that the person he chose to release it to would never release his hold on him gave Kurt every amount of peace and warmth in the world. Maybe there was a little neediness in himself coming out.

Kurt had always found Blaine's beauty breathtaking. His big, golden brown eyes seemed to hold every light behind them, his perfectly plump pink lips proved more enticing by the minute and that adorable little dent in his nose made the even more adorable tip stand out. There was something about his features that were completely masculine and yet at the same time held just enough boyish charm to offset his five 'clock shadow which seemed to have found a permanent home on his chiseled jaw. However gorgeous Kurt had thought Blaine awake, he was even more gorgeous asleep. Every worry that hid behind the pools of gold, every insecurity and mask, had drifted away into nothingness and all that was left was a calm that gave the boy an angel like quality. He was one angel Kurt could believe in.

Eventually the thick, dark, curls, that usually lay entrapped on his boyfriend's head called to him and Kurt had to twine his fingers through them. There was a hesitance as he lifted his hands from where they had come to rest around Blaine's prominent shoulders and threaded them through the boy's liberated locks. There was always a hesitance with them. Always a shyness and a gentleness about any sort of move they made towards each other. Before it had always been about making sure the other person was comfortable with the action but it was different now. They had given their bodies to each other last night. They had made that final step to become one and Kurt had never felt more connected to another being in his life. He still felt as if they were one. Blaine was a part of him now and Kurt knew now that his boyfriend would not be uncomfortable with him playing with curls. The hesitance now was born out of Kurt's want to allow his sleeping angel to sleep.

Eventually the inevitable came and Kurt could hear a soft hum come from those smooth lips and could feel a scratch across his chest as his boyfriend's overnight stubble was nuzzled further into that warmth and comfort and his naked torso before the sleepy boy finally turned to look up at him through his long, think eyelashes. They were quiet for a moment, content to just drown in the beauty of each other and the reality of what they had finally allowed themselves to experience, content to lie safely and snuggly under the warmth of Blaine's red and white plaid comforter for eternity as long as they could lie there together. When they eventually did speak it was slow and in soft whispers so as not to disturb the calm that had settled in their souls through the night.

"_Good morning"_

"_Morning. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes. I would have slept better if I didn't have a koala bear clingy to me all night but I suppose it was all right."_

"_You'll get used to it. Theodore got used to it, although he is the best teddy bear in the universe so I probably shouldn't hold you to his standards."_

"_He is pretty spectacular."_

"_How are you feeling KK?"_

"_Perfect. I haven't tried to walk yet but lying down feels fine."_

"_Good."_

"_I still feel like I'm floating almost."_

"_Mmmm, I know what you mean. So we're still ok?"_

"_We're perfect."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too. I'll love you even more if you go make me coffee."_

"_Well how could I say no to that? I'll be right back angel."_

They shared a slow, soft, kiss before Blaine untangled their legs and arms and crawled reluctantly from their perfect little world. Kurt couldn't help his eyes from wondering to over Blaine's body as he stood. He was by no means jacked but his muscles were well defined and Kurt could feel his fingers start to tingle at the memory of the exploration of all those dips and curves that they were finally allowed last night. His eyes drifted down over the two dimples in Blaine's lower back that his fingers had found last night. This was the first time Kurt could actually see them though and he suddenly had the urge to dip his tongue into the little divots that framed Blaine's hips oh so well. He felt himself flush at the thought. Kurt amused to himself that the baby penguin must still be in him somewhere but that was ok. He knew Blaine would help him grow out of it eventually. Everything had been kept very tame last night, very gentle, very sweet, very them. Kurt liked it that way. He liked feeling the love that coursed through his boyfriend when Blaine had paused to make sure he was still ok every time new waters were about to be chartered. He liked the way Blaine had peppered every inch of his torso with kisses. He had liked the way the tickle of Blaine's five 'clock shadow had made him giggle and once he had started, Blaine had found it his mission to keep him going. They may not have done everything or seen everything but it had been perfect for them in that moment.

The boys snuggled back under the covers and leaned into each other while they let the hot caffeine course through them. They mused about little things, about how Kurt could have stopped anyone on those stairs this very day last year but they were mostly silent. Kurt thought it might have been awkward but he had never felt more comfortable. Blaine had always had that affect over him, a way of making worries and insecurities float away with every exhale. It was weird that one boy could do the exact opposite of what the world had done to him for years. They say that's how true love was supposed to be though, how soul mates were supposed be but that's just how they always were and how they always would be.

"_When do you need to be home KK?"_

"_Soonish, probably. Finn's a bad liar and try as he might I'm sure it'll slip that I spent the night here."_

"_Ok. Did you want a pair of sweats and a shirt or something?"_

"_Do I get to choose?"_

"_You get to choose."_

"_See, I knew there was a reason I loved you."_

"_Mmmm I love you too KK." _


End file.
